The new opponent?
by Phoniex of Fire
Summary: Meet Gekkouhi. Sakana. Does Kurei or Tokiya like her? is REcca Jealous?


**The New Opponent? **

There's a girl named Gekkouhi. Sakana. She's 16. Has long Amber cut layered hair. With red streaks. Likes the color red. Has tanned skin. Nice body and pretty face. She always wanted to fight. But her parents are scared of her powers. They're to powerful to control. She could be Recca's next worthy opponent. Story start Recca was making fun of Fuuko. Fuuko punched Recca.

"OW! FUKKO! That hurts!" Recca yelled.

"Shut up you Idiot!" Fukko yelled.

The rest of the gang sweatdroped. They finally reached the school. They sat down in class. Misaou-Sensei said, "Class settle down! Were having a new student!"

"New student! Hope it's a hot girl!" a voice yelled.

"MR.HANABISHI!" Miasou-Sensei yelled.

The new student walked in.

"Holy Shit! She's hot!" Yelled a guy.

"This is Ms.Sakana class." Sensei said.

"Hi! I'm Gekkouhi. Sakana." She said.

"Wait! Doesn't Gekkou mean moonlight and Hi means fire?" Fuuko asked.

Gekkouhi nodded.

"Moonlight fire? Huh…What a pretty name. Wanna go out!" Recca yelled.

"MR.HANABISHI! WANT DETENTION!" Sensei yelled.

"No…Sorry Ms.Sakana." Recca said. He smiled.

Gekkouhi blushed a little. She then said, "I'm a member of the sokoi Ninjas."

"WHAT?" Fuuko yelled.

"Ms.Sakana, Please have a seat." Sensei said.

Then she looked around and sees a guy with long back hair. That's tied up. Pale skin. He seemed quiet.

"Hi..Whom may you.." Gekkouhi said. But before she could finish, he said, "Tokiya. Mikagami."

"That's a nice name. Are you a fighter?" Gekkouhi asked.

"What do you mean by fighter?" He asked.

"You're the guy I saw on T.V with the Eunsei sword. Water element. Right?" Gekkou asked.

"…Your Right…" Tokiya said.

Fast Forward

At lunch Fuuko invited Gekkouhi to sit with them. Recca was sitting next to a girl with long brown hair. With a pink ribbon on her hair.

"Hi! I'm Yanagi. Sakoushita. Nice to meet you." Said the girl.

"I'm Gekkou. Sakana." She said.

Them after school Gekkouhi was walking home. Somebody was yelling her name.

"GEKKOUHI!"

She turned around. It was Recca and Fuuko. Tokiya,Yanagi, and 2 other guys. One had a nose ring and looked mean. The other looked like a little boy. About 12.

"Let me introduce my 2 other friends. Domon the dude with the nose ring and Karou the bratty little kid." Recca said.

"Hey! You Flame freak!" Karou yelled.

"Why you little!" Recca yelled.

Everyone else sweatdroped. Domon ran up to Gekkouhi.

"Oh! Your very pretty! And better body then Fuuko!" Domon said.

"DOMON! YOU BLAZIN IDIOT!" Fuuko yelled.

Gekkouhi sweatdroped.

"Guys!" Tokiya yelled.

They all stoped arguing. Gekkouhi walked up to Karou.

"Hi! Are you like 8 yrs old?" she asked.

Karou had an anger anime symbol!

"I'm not a damn kid! Geez!" he yelled.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Elementary school?" Gekkouhi asked.

Karou did an anime fall. Everyone started to laugh.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" Karou yelled at Fuuko.

Fuuko had an angry anime face. She kicked him in the air.

"AHHHH!" Karou yelled.

It was 5 minutes till he fell back down. Then a nice black car came next to them. The widow rolled down. A guy wit black hair. Scary looking mask and earrings. With same skin tone as Recca.

"KUREI?" Recca yelled.

"My worthless brother Recca.." Kurei said.

Then Kurei layed his eyes on Gekkouhi. He got out of his car, walked towards Gekkouhi.

"So…so.yo..Your Recca's brother?" Gekkouhi asked.

"KUREI! Stay away from Gekkouhi!" Recca yelled.

"Hmph!" Kurei said.

He put his hand on Gekkouhi's chin and pulled her closer to him. Helooked at he straight in the eye.

"Hmmm…." Kurei said.

"Ya Freak! Get away from her!" Fuuko yelled.

"Why do you hide you face with that mask?" Gekkouhi asked.

"Heh..because my skin got burned on my face when I was young. No one really asked me that. You don't seem scared like other girls." Kurei said.

"I'm not! But why hide it?" Gekkouhi asked.

"….Memories…." Kurei said.

"WHATEVER! He tried to kill me when we were younger! Why do you think I have a bandage on my face on my scar!" Recca yelled.

Kurei smirked. And got back into the car.

"Nice meeting you Ms.Gekkouhi and see you losers at the tournament." Kurei said.

Then Kurei's car drove off. Then Cliffy!

J/K Section

Recca: You should of let me pound him!

Author: No! Kurei has a sad life you ungrateful person!

Kurei: Someone respects me….

Author has sparkly eyes.

Author: Ku…KUREI!

Kurei runs of to find Recca. Recca hiding in an unknown place.

Fuuko: WHERE'S THAT ITTLE BRAT KAROU!

Bye!


End file.
